


Cuffs

by honeymandos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/M, Knife Play, Plugging, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymandos/pseuds/honeymandos
Summary: You accidentally get yourself trapped in electronic cuffs while you’re rooting through your boyfriends things.
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, The Mandalorian x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 173





	Cuffs

You groan, trying and failing for the fourth time to wriggle yourself out of the cuffs.  
You hadn’t meant to get yourself in this situation— you were going through Din’s bag, messing with his things, when the electro-cuffs latched onto your wrists. And now, you were stuck, with no way to get them off.  
“Din!” you finally call, leaning back against the cold metal wall of the Crest. His helmet peeks over from the edge of the wall to your right, his body entering the room. He stands in front of you, his body language stern and his arms folded.  
“Why are you in cuffs?” He deadpans, not making a move to help you out of them. You sigh, looking away from his stony gaze sheepishly.  
“I was, uh… going through the weapons. I think you left these unlatched, and they attached to my wrists,” you explain, your face a fiery red.  
He lets out an amused huff, crouching down to where you’re sitting, slumped against the wall. His large hands make their way to yours, tugging on the metal bands binding your wrists.  
You have to bite your lip to keep from making an obscene noise, shocking yourself with how much you love the pressure of the cuffs against your wrists. You squirm a little bit, eyes flickering up to his visor.  
This time when he tugs hard on the cuffs, you can’t contain your moan, a choked little sound of pleasure escaping from your throat.  
He freezes, his helmet jerking up to look at you. Your face is burning bright red in embarrassment, knowing now that your boyfriend has caught onto how much you’re enjoying being trapped in his cuffs.  
“Oh,” he rasps out, tugging experimentally on the metal again. He watches as your face screws up, adoring the way the sharpness bites into your skin.  
“You like that, don’t you?” He purrs, one hand staying on the cuffs and the other moving to roam the expanse of your body. You gulp, nodding hesitantly. He chuckles darkly and yanks you up by the cuffs, bringing you closer to him.  
“Should’ve just told me that, sweet girl,” he coos, laying you down on the cold hard floor of his ship. He pins your hands above your head, clicking something on the cuffs to magnetize them and keep you locked in place.  
“I- I didn’t know,” you stammer, your breath catching when his hand comes to rest gently on the expanse of your throat.  
“There are… other things. We could find out,” he teases, his deft fingers squeezing the column of your neck gently. You squeak out at the pressure, rubbing your thighs together for some friction. He’s barely touched you yet and you’re already slick, your cunt clenching in arousal.  
“Like… like what?” You manage to choke out, heavy lidded eyes watching intently as his fingers slide up your throat to cradle your face. One of his gloved thumbs prods at your lips, coaxing them open so he can slip his fingers inside your mouth.  
“All kinds of things. Do you want to see what I have?”  
What he has?  
You try to mumble out a response around his thick fingers, nodding excitedly. You knew that Din got around, especially when he was younger, but you didn’t know he had… toys. You hadn’t exactly explored your kinks with him, sticking to generally pretty vanilla stuff when it came to the bedroom.  
It’s not that it wasn’t satisfying— it always was good, even if you weren’t having super kinky sex. But the mere idea of exploring different things with Din made your pussy clench in excitement.  
He chuckles darkly and stands up, striding over to somewhere beyond your eyesight. You hear him fidgeting with something, before he comes back over and places a large box by your feet. You look at him questioningly, craning to try and peek inside the box.  
“I… have had some experience. When I was younger,” he explains, tilting the box to allow you to peer at some of the contents.  
Your eyebrows raise in surprise, only able to take a look at a couple of the items before he puts the box back down. There was a paddle, a gag, and what looked distinctly like a phallic-shaped vibrator. You glance back up to his visor, trying to meet his eyes.  
“You really own all this stuff?”  
He lets out a chuckle of amusement, nodding his head and reaching his gloved hands back out to run across the length of your waist.  
“Yeah… which one do you want to try, cyare?”  
You gulp, looking away from him as he runs his hands sensually down your body. He grabs your jaw and forces your chin up to look at him, making a tsking sound.  
“Answer me,” he demands, his voice dropping several octaves.  
You’ve always liked the idea of this; being tied up in front of him, allowing him to do what he wants to you. You wanted to try everything he had to offer.  
“Anything,” you gasp, feeling his left hand tweak at your clothed nipples. “Anything you want.”  
You can practically hear the pleased smile he’s giving you beneath the helmet, his iron grip on your jaw loosening slightly.  
“Good girl,” he praises, one of his hands moving away from your breast and down to his belt.  
You struggle to see what he’s doing, but he’s holding you down by your jaw, his grip firm and unrelenting. You hear the familiar click of his vibroknife, knowing it’s drawn but not activated.  
He trails it up from your thigh to your stomach, gently tracing little patterns into the fabric of your tunic. His eyes are fixed on the way your body reacts to the touch, the way you flinch away when the cold metal bites into the warm skin of your neck.  
You’re taken aback at how aroused it makes you, the exhilarating feeling of danger surging through you at the way his knife presses firmly into your neck. He isn’t doing it nearly hard enough to cause any pain, but pain isn’t the point. He wants to get your adrenaline rushing, watch your eyes blow wide with fear and lust. You find yourself wanting that, too.  
The blade dips beneath the collar of your tunic, running along the skin there before Din slashes the fabric in one swift movement, leaving your chest bare and revealed to him.  
You gasp when he rips the rest of the fabric from your frame, his hands instantly gravitating to your now exposed breasts. You groan in pleasure as he paws at them, rolling your nipples between his thumb and forefinger.  
“So fucking gorgeous,” he murmurs, the rough leather of his gloves only enhancing the sensation of his hands massaging your tits. You arch your back into him, whining when he peels his hands away from you.  
You need something on your throbbing clit, in your cunt, something. You’re absolutely aching for orgasm, your entire body writhing under him in arousal. He doesn’t need to ask you to know that, no— he can see it in the way your eyes droop half-closed, the way you’re panting already and he’s hardly touched you.  
He thumbs at the waistband of your trousers, humming under his breath. He pulls them down just enough to expose your panties to the filtered air of the ship, just enough to give him access to you.  
Din picks up the knife from where he discarded it next to you on the ground, tracing it back down the gentle curves of your bare skin and all the way down to your hips, dipping below the hem of your underwear. He angles the knife just right to slash through the material, tossing the garment aside with haste.  
“Fuck,” he groans, his finger immediately swiping through your soaked folds. You cry out at the slight pressure the movement provides, desperate and needy for him.  
“You’re so wet,” he remarks, bringing the finger up to his own mouth and dipping it beneath the helmet. Your breath catches when you realize what he’s doing— he’s tasting you.  
“Fucking delicious,” he praises, his voice deep and raspy, evidence of his own arousal. You whimper slightly at the tone, squirming your body to try and chase his touch.  
“What got you so riled up, hm?” He teases, his knife trailing back up and down your body, the pointed edge faces to your skin. The rush it gives you is unlike any other, your breath coming out in shallow puffs when he brings it up to your face.  
He waves it in front of your eyes. You can practically hear the smile on his face when he brings it to cradle your cheek, a small chuckle escaping the helmet.  
“Was it this?” He asks mockingly, adding the slightest pressure to the knife. You whimper and nod slowly, careful not to hurt yourself with the blade pressed to your face.  
“Aww,” he taunts, shaking his head. “Little slut is turned on by my knife, huh?”  
You can only close your eyes and nod in reply, but clearly it isn’t good enough for Din, a growl coming from the modulator.  
“You answer me when I talk to you, understand?”  
“Yes,” you breathe immediately, a harsh smack to the side of your thigh being delivered after your words.  
“Say my name,” he demands, his large palms holding a death grip on your thigh.  
“Yes, Din,” you whine. He lets out a noise of satisfaction, retracting the knife from your face. You’re almost disappointed when he pulls it away, craving the rush of adrenaline the blade gave to you.  
“You want me to fuck this pretty pussy?” He coos, sitting back on his haunches and beginning to remove his gloves. You watch as the golden tan of his skin is revealed to you, his fingers coming down to tease at your entrance.  
“Yes, Din.”  
He grins beneath the helmet, pleased with how compliant you’ve been for him. You’re quite the sight, panting and shining beneath the dim light of the ship, slicked with your own sweat. Your thighs are sticky with your desperate juices, your eyes heavy lidded. You already look absolutely wrecked and he hasn’t even touched your throbbing cunt.  
He digs around in the box sitting beside him for a brief moment, producing a small electric vibrator. He shows it to you, just to make sure you know what he’s doing. He doesn’t miss the way your lips part and your eyes flicker in excitement at the sight of the toy.  
He drags his fingers through your weeping lips once again, groaning at the feeling of your wet heat around him. He positions the vibrator on your clit, allowing it to rest on your stomach before turning it on the lowest buzz.  
You gasp and try to squirm, unable to do so under the weight of Mando’s arm across your hips. Even on its lowest setting, the vibrator is sending jolts of ecstasy through you, giving your clit the attention it had been needing.  
Din slides his fingers into your wet cunt as the vibrator works it’s magic, thrusting his fingers in and out of you and watching your mouth fall open in pure pleasure. His cock is rock hard by now, the sight of you falling apart underneath him nearly unbearable. It takes all of his strength to work you through your first orgasm with only his fingers, groaning when your tight walls clench around him and your lips spill the prettiest moans he’s heard in his life.  
He doesn’t give you time to cool off before he’s ripping off his boxers and thrusting his cock into you, biting his lip to suppress his sultry moan.  
Your eyes roll into your head when his thick length stuffs you full, going deeper than any man has ever gone into you. You can nearly feel him at your cervix, his pace bruising and unforgiving.  
His hands are the same, roughly groping at the exposed areas of your body. He’s grasping for any skin-to-skin contact he can get, abandoning his resolve and moaning out freely. His orgasm begins creeping up on him rapidly, feeling the way his balls draw up in preparation and his spine tingles.  
His thumb comes down to roughly circle at your clit, determined to draw at least one more orgasm from your pretty cunt.  
“Want you to cum again,” he pants, one neck shooting out to grasp at your neck. You make a choked noise of pleasure and feel your cunt begin to spasm at his demand, clenching around his long, hard dick and releasing your juices all over him.  
He stutters to a halt as his own orgasm overtakes him, your cunt milking him of his thick, long ropes of cum. It makes you feel more full than you already are, stuffed with his giant length and his dripping cum.  
He grasps over to the box hazily, pulling out a toy he had gotten specifically for you when you began talking about kids. You’d talked about children a multitude of times, and even decided to stop using protection in an effort to conceive your own. He had bought the plug on the off chance that you would be interested in something like that, and he was absolutely thrilled that it was really happening.  
He slips out and immediately slips the plug into your fluttering hole, groaning when you gasp at the cold metal. You pull a little to try and look at it, soothed only by Din’s gentle hands stroking your leg.  
“It’s a plug,” he explains, unable to draw his gaze from it. He swears under his breath when he realizes he’s getting hard again, imagining you round and full of his seed, carrying his children. He had this primal, filthy instinct to breed you, he always had. Something about the idea of you bearing his children, your perfect tits swelling with milk for them to suckle on, got him going more than he could explain.  
He sighs and reaches up to where the cuffs bind you, pressing the release and watching as your hands yank their way out of them. You rub your wrists gently, offering a soft smile to Din.  
He worriedly takes them in his hands, inspecting each one to make sure he didn’t harm you. Besides the agitated ren skin on your wrists where you had been pulling and squirming, you seemed to be okay, with no signs of bleeding or severe damage.  
“Are you okay?” He asks anyway, his tone tender and gentle as his eyes rake up to meet yours. You look like you’re on the verge of sleep, your movements lagging and your eyes half closed.  
“Yeah,” you murmur, bringing one of his hands to your lips and pressing a kiss there. It was the most simple of motions, but Din still found his face burning hot beneath the beskar at the tenderness of it, his heart skipping a beat.  
“Let’s get you to bed, okay?” He whispers, kneeling to pick up your half-naked form from the cold floor of the Crest. He almost feels bad when he sees how your body shivers in his touch, leaning into his body for warmth while he carries you over to the cot you share.  
He tucks you into the soft blankets, perching at the edge of the bed to watch as your eyes droop closed and your breaths even out. He sighs and takes the beskar helm off once he’s sure you’re fast asleep, leaning down over your body and pressing a gentle kiss to the skin of your forehead.  
“I love you,” he whispers, his lips lingering against you. “More than you will ever know.”


End file.
